


Welcome Home!

by airieru, fujoshikoi



Series: BloggerHusbands [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blogger Husband Katsuki Yuuri, Blogger Victor Nikiforov, Chef Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, M/M, Vicchan Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airieru/pseuds/airieru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: Welcome home! Let me take care of you today.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, airieru here. This is a joint work with [fujoshikoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi), who has been very supportive of my attempts at writing since day one. This is our indulgent YuuVic fic, but we all know how thirsty Victor is, so we'll have to wait and see. *wink*
> 
> We'll see how far we can go with this, and hope you enjoy it as well.

"And that’s a wrap," Yuuri said, winking, as he delivered his ending statement.

It’s a pun--an overused one, but it still makes Yuuri and his viewers smile - if their comments were any indication.

"Thank you for watching, and please don't forget to subscribe to my channel for more updates. Links for my other social media accounts are on the description, and as usual, if you have requests for my next piece, comment them below. That’s all! See you on my next video!" Yuuri continued smiling until he turned off the camera, ending his video blog.

He just came home from his restaurant when he realized he hasn't made a video in a while. His social media accounts have been quiet lately, so he needed to post something now. He announced that he'll be going live in a few minutes for a live cooking vlog so they need to stay tuned in his Facebook page for it. After checking his pantry and fridge on what he can make based on what's available, he arranged his camera and laptop to start shooting.

The dumplings he made were easy and healthy. While the dumplings were being steamed, he claimed that he does the laundry and cleans up the kitchen to save time. His audience are usually busy millennials, people trying to lose weight but wants to eat healthily, and occasional working parents, so his typical videos are quick, easy, and healthy recipes for all types of cook—may it be a college student who barely cooks, or a home cook with Masterchef level of skills.

 **James Suzuki** Excuse me, but I have to say that Chef Yuuri's ass looks so good right now. I can't focus on his cooking if his pants are clinging like that. _Like : Reply_ ♥14.7k

  * _75 Replies_



**Sofia Mañiego** Looks good Yuuri! I'd have to try that for my kids one of these days. Gracias from Spain! _Like : Reply_

 **Alexandra Beatrice Ridley** Chef Yuuri what can I substitute for mirin? I don't think the store near my dorm has it. Asian section only has instant noodles and occasional seaweed chips in it lol _Like : Reply_ ♥89

  * _4 Replies_



**Sapna Crowley** Your recipes are amazing, Yuuri! My husband is a huge fan of yours! _Like : Reply_

_View more comments_

His fans never fail to thank him for starting to make videos to include in his blog entries as they can watch him actually cook the food, aside from only sharing the recipe in text and photo format. They also never fail to gush over how he's a total eye candy - a delicacy in itself, which he always shrugged off by shaking his head and bashfully smiling.

He's been blogging since his late teenage years. It started off as a recipe blog site wherein he shared his recipes passed down from his mom, tweaked by him to make it healthier as he stressed out in most of his entries that he is struggling with his weight. Being the brother of Mari Katsuki, a famous singer and actress, the spotlight shines on him from time to time. He has always been conscious of his weight even before Mari got famous.  

After graduating university, he immediately took over their family-owned hotel chain business. He dealt with stress by eating fast food and pushing back his trips to the gym until his _laters_ became _nevers_. When Mari saw what managing the business did to him, she retired early from acting and just did gigs and concerts to help him. Yuuri didn't want him to be the reason his sister left the industry, but Mari reasoned that being constantly watched by the public was also taking a toll on her.

She wanted--no, needed a break and helping him would be good for her too. Their parents didn't want them to focus on the business since they insisted they are still fit to work, but the siblings wanted to give back to them by taking the load off their shoulders.

 

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello, Yuuri speaking," Yuuri answered the call on speakerphone as he folded his tripod and put away the camera equipment.

 _"Yuuri! How are you? I just saw your livestream! Has your ass gotten bigger or what? Your fans are going crazy!"_ exclaimed Phichit. He’s surely exaggerating, as usual.

"Phichit! I'm fine, thanks for asking. My ass is fine too. It's still the same. How are you?”

“ _I know your ass is oh so fine, Yuuri. Your livestream comments said as much. I’m doing great, thanks. Chris is meeting up with Victor at the atelier tomorrow for pull-outs. Are you going with Victor?”_

“I can’t come with him to the pull-outs, but I’ll meet them at the restaurant after. You’re coming, right?” Yuuri answered; and mentally noted that he has to bring Makkachin and Vicchan with him tomorrow at work, as Victor will probably be out the whole day as well. 

 _“I have meetings and fittings all day tomorrow, but I’ll try to catch up with you guys at dinner. It’s almost fashion week so we’re all busy. Chris and Victor are gonna walk for me at NYFW, but I’m sure you already know that. I need you to come to the runway show, okay?”_ Phichit asked, knowing Yuuri wouldn’t miss seeing his husband walk the runway even at the expense of their family business. _‘Mari can handle it’_ his lovestruck mind reasoned. Victor rarely walks the runway, unless he really likes the brand, so Yuuri makes sure to clear his schedule ahead, every time an opportunity strikes.

Yuuri heard the front door open and someone yelling, “ _Tadaima!_ ” prompting two sets of doggy paws quickly padding on the wooden floor, both eager to get to their other human first.

“How are you, my loves?” Yuuri heard his husband’s voice echoing from the door, no doubt being slobbered with Makkachin and Vicchan’s kisses. Victor always spoiled them.

“Gotta go, Phich. Victor’s home. I’ll see you tomorrow at dinner,” Yuuri said his goodbyes to Phichit, smiling as he walked to the front door.

Victor, upon seeing his husband walk up to him, couldn’t contain his excitement and pried their dogs off of him and lunged, knowing full well Yuuri will always catch him.

“Yuuri! I missed you!” he said, latching on his husband’s neck as Yuuri gracefully caught him and pecked his lips quickly before saying, “Hey, Vitenka,” another kiss, “I missed you too. Have you eaten dinner yet?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov,” blurted Yuuri as he ran his hand on Victor’s silky strands.
> 
> Shocked at Yuuri’s words, Victor quickly lifted his head and looked at him with round eyes.
> 
> “What? Can’t I say that to my husband out of the blue?” he said as he crookedly smiled and moved his hand to caress Victor’s cheek. “I always love you, Victor. Even though we sometimes argue, or when we are apart, I always love you, my Victor. Always.”
> 
> A lone tear ran down Victor’s cheek. Yuuri wiped it away with his thumb and pulled Victor to his side once again. Victor complied and returned to his earlier position. He nuzzled Yuuri’s neck and softly said, “I love you too, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. Always. Thank you for loving me, for my life and love… for everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ airieru here. I know this chapter is so delayed. But here, I offer to you, my lovely readers, some güd loving from our bois. This chapter actually went out of my control. I think my thirst showed too much on this. I'll try to rein them in next time.... or not? Okay.
> 
> I tried, but if there are any grammatical and/or spelling errors, please don't hesitate to point them out to me :)

Victor can’t seem to let Yuuri go and continued hugging him from behind as they walked towards the kitchen with the dogs in tow, “I haven’t, actually. I watched your show on the way home. I had to drop Yuri off to Grandpa Nikolai first, and had to turn down the invitation to join them for dinner after I received a notification of your live stream.”

“Okay… We’ll have to invite them—including Yakov and Lilia—over for dinner when your fashion week shows are done.” Yuuri said as he plated his husband’s dinner, “Here you go. You’re on a diet so these are vegetarian dumplings with steamed vegetables and tofu on the side.”

Victor took one look and the video stream didn’t do it justice. The dumplings are meticulously wrapped, the wrapper not too soggy, and the vegetables and tofu are well cooked despite making it quickly as Yuuri stated earlier. He watched as his husband busied himself with the dogs’ food next and served it to them, asking them to sit and wait for a few minutes before giving the signal to eat.

“What did I do to deserve you, Yuuri?” Victor sighed happily as he put another bite of food in his mouth to finish his dinner.

“Because you are you, Victor Nikiforov. My life and love,” Yuuri answered him from his spot on the floor. He’s taking a video of Vicchan, almost diving his whole body inside his food bowl in a hurry to finish his food. “Vicchan, don’t eat too fast. Makkachin won’t eat your food, right, baby girl?”

After rinsing his plate and loading it in the dishwasher, Victor replied on behalf of Makkachin, “Of course she won’t. She’s our good girl.” He let Yuuri’s words sink in his heart once more. He’s so full of life and love; he wants Yuuri to know that “Yu __uuri, I’m so tired. Can you please carry me to the bathroom? I need a long soak in the tub tonight.”

Shaking his head as Victor stretched out his arms and made grabby hands, Yuuri kissed Vicchan’s and Makkachin’s heads, then wound one arm around Victor’s shoulders and the other around the back of his knees. He easily lifted his husband and headed to the bathroom attached to their bedroom.

“Wow, my Yuuri is so strong!” squealed Victor. All the while, Victor nosed at his neck and kept nipping at his jaw and ear, making it difficult to carry him. He’s just human after all. Having Victor in his arms like that can weaken a man’s resolve to focus on simply taking care of his husband.

He put Victor down on the bathtub ledge and started filling the tub. Yuuri then knelt in front of Victor and began undressing him; each foot was kissed as a sock was removed. Victor stood and waited for Yuuri to unbuckle his belt and pull down his trousers, once again kissing every expanse of skin exposed—all the while keeping eye contact with each other. Yuuri moved back up, passed over Victor’s black thongs—and the growing bulge underneath it—and mouthed at his navel. Making his way up under Victor’s sweater, he heard his husband sigh and shudder as he licked the nub on his left, feeling it slowly harden in his mouth. His hand came up and fondled the right one, while the other grazed back and forth along Victor’s back and ass. Victor wrapped his arms around the stretched fabric on Yuuri’s head as he kept sucking and playing with his nipples.

“Yuuuuuri, please,” Victor whined and gripped Yuuri’s head tightly.

“What is it, babe?” came a muffled sound from Yuuri as he continued sucking and biting his nipples and chest, leaving Victor weak and whimpering, “Please touch me, Yuuri.”

“Later, Vitenka. Let’s get you in the tub first. I’ll put in the lavender oil and light some candles.”

Yuuri came up from under Victor’s sweater and pulled it over his head. His panties were immediately taken off, too. He led him to the tub, poured lavender oil and lighted some candles, as his husband relaxed after a long day. He can’t help but watch him silently as he regaled once again how beautiful Victor is. After being in love for 3 years, marrying and living together for 2 years, since then, the novelty of seeing Victor is still the same. He’s still so in love with this man, who changed his life for the better, loved him for who he is, and always met him where he is. He knows he will never find another love like this and silently promises to love and take care of Victor until his dying breath.

“ _Lapochka_ , what are you looking at? Come join me here. I’m cold!”

Shaking his head, he began undressing too, “Says the Russian, who’s used to negative degree temperatures.”

“Yeah, yeah. I want you here, now, Yuuri,” Victor pouted and made those grabby hand gestures again, “Seat opposite of me. I’ll rub your feet.”

Yuuri sat on the opposite side of the tub and tangled his legs on Victor’s outstretched limbs, thankful once again for his husband’s foresight to change it to a more spacious and functional one, _‘Well, it’s for us to move freely, Yuuri!’_ he proudly reasoned as they were planning the remodeling of the penthouse.

Leaning his head back, he felt Victor grab his foot and started massaging it; occasionally dropping kisses on it. All the while, Yuuri was sighing and moaning softly. Unbeknownst to Victor, Yuuri’s other foot was creeping up his cock and lightly felt it using his toes. Victor let out a startled yelp, but jerked his hips towards the foot to direct it on his hardening cock, “Ahh, Yuuri… Stop teasing me.”

“I’m not, Vitya. Now, do want my foot or my hand.... or something else?” Yuuri asked with a smirk on his pretty face. His face is flushed due to Victor’s ministrations on his feet, but it’s nothing compared to the blushes blooming on Victor’s face and chest. Their dicks are on attention now, too.

“Yuuri, anything you want to give me. Just touch me, please,” Victor pushed his hips again towards Yuuri’s foot.

“Patience, my love. I’ll give you what you want. Continue massaging my foot.” Yuuri leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he felt Victor return to massaging the pads of his foot. Knowing Victor’s watching his every move, he palmed his erection, wrapped his fingers around it, and stroked agonizingly slow. His other hand played with his nipples, which hardened from the cool air and from all the sensations he’s experiencing.

He kept at it until he heard a whimper from Victor. Lifting his head from the ledge, he saw one of Victor’s hands stroking his own cock, while the other half-heartedly massages his foot. “Victor, what are you doing?”

“Yuuri, you’re too hot. Looking at you touch yourself like that, I can’t help it! Please let me touch you, or touch me, please. Yuuri, it’s been a long day,” pouted Victor as he continued his ministrations.

Yuuri pulled Victor’s feet towards him and grabbed onto his thighs until he’s perched on his lap, “Okay, grind on me, Vitya. Don’t use your hands, so grab onto me,” Yuuri directed as he placed his palms on each of Victor’s butt cheeks, squeezing them. They’re so plump and firm. He’d love to eat it out tonight, if only they weren’t tired and didn’t have to go to work tomorrow.

“Hmmngh, Yuuri~” Victor moaned loudly as he ground his hips down. Showing Yuuri how much he wanted it—wanted all of Yuuri. Yuuri never failed to grant his request. He began touching his skin, squeezing his ass cheeks, running his hands up and down his back, raking his fingers on his thighs, kissing and biting his neck and collarbones, sucking on his nipples, all of which elicited louder moans and harder grinding from Victor. Yuuri still hasn’t touched the places where he knew Victor wanted to be touched the most. Victor is clearly frustrated, but can’t stop the good sensations he’s feeling. He wants more, but he wants to prolong this too.

“Vitya, you look so good right now. I want to eat you up. But we have work tomorrow, and we’re both tired today...” Yuuri said, voice deep with want. His finger circled Victor’s hole, teasing and slowly pushing in. “Shit, you’re still loose. Fuck, Vitya.”

“Yes, I want that, Yuuri. Eat me. Fuck me, Yuuri,” moaned Victor directly to his ear. He licked it, wanting to urge Yuuri, but gasped when Yuuri hit his prostate with one quick thrust. His cock leaking precum a lot more now, wanting release. Yuuri’s cock looks like it wants one too. “Yuuri come on, enough. I’m still loose from last time. I want you now. Put your cock in me, please!”

“Be patient, Vitya,” Yuuri continued his assault. Four fingers now thrusting in and out of his husband’s hole, seeing him looking absolutely wrecked from all the sensations, hearing him beg for his cock, Yuuri is trying hard to hold onto his control. He wants Victor to beg and want him more. He’ll let Victor know that only Yuuri will be able to satisfy him, “Tell me, Vitya. I need to hear it.”

“Yuuri… Yu _uu_ uri, my love, fuck me. I want you now; please... only you, Yuuri. I can’t take it anymore. I need release. Make love to me, Yuuri.” Victor said as he looked directly at his eyes. His hips continued grinding nevertheless, chasing his pleasure on both ends. Yuuri knows he’s almost at his limit, “Very well. You’ve been so good, baby. Take it.”

Victor wasted no time. He lifted himself up, guided Yuuri’s dick to his hole, and slowly slid it in. Yuuri held his butt cheeks apart, “Go on, Vitenka. Ride me as you wish.”

Their movement started out slow; remembering each other once again—as if the earlier romp at Yuuri’s office didn’t happen—they roamed their hands on one another. Their kisses were more like tangling of tongues than a meeting of lips. Yuuri’s arm wrapped itself around his husband’s trim waist; his other went in between their bodies. Grasping Victor’s cock, he slowly stroked it. It’s long and slightly curved. It’s perfect. Victor whined in pleasure. He threw both arms around Yuuri’s neck, leveraged himself until just the head of Yuuri’s dick was inside, and slammed back down.

“Fuck, babe. You feel so good. I can’t get enough of you.” Yuuri groaned and bit at the skin connecting Victor’s neck and shoulder. He thrust up to try to get more of his dick inside his husband’s hot hole.

“You have all of me, Yuuri. Take me. Take me apart.” Victor leaned back and bent his legs up in a squatting position; releasing Yuuri’s hold on him, “Look at me, _lapochka_ . I’m yours.” Victor slammed himself down on Yuuri’s hips, the angle hitting his prostate perfectly. He absolutely loves Yuuri’s cock. As Victor keeps blurting out of the blue when they’re snuggling after sex, he once said, _‘Yuuri, have I told you how I love you, and your cock? I’ve never seen a cock like yours. It’s like it’s made for me, you know? It’s the perfect length to hit the right spot, perfect thickness to stretch me, perfectly curved... Yuuri, you’re perfect.’_ Yuuri is never ready every time Victor speaks like that. He’s flattered, embarrassed, and preening at the same. So he just kisses Victor and makes love to him again.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, so good. I want more, Yuuri. Yuuri… Yuuri,” moaned Victor as he leaned his head back and quickened up the pace.

Yuuri firmly gripped Victor’s waist to slow him down, “I got you, Vitya. Hold on, let’s continue at the shower. I’ll have to pull out, okay?” He has to make sure Victor’s safe before anything else, despite Victor’s hesitance to pull out.

Victor went straight to the shower as Yuuri unplugged the water stopper in the bathtub. He ran his hands down sensuously on his body as the water pelted down on him. His cock is rock hard against his abdomen. He knows Yuuri is watching him, so he’s making a show of lathering the shampoo in his hair, showing off his body as if he needs to try hard to seduce him. Victor could simply be vacuuming the floor while wearing a tracksuit and he’d be smitten.

As Victor rinses his hair, Yuuri quickly approached him, gripped his hips from behind, and slotted his dick in between Victor’s crack. “I could finish like this. Your ass is so tight, Vitya,” groaned Yuuri directly to his ear, sending vibrations down Victor’s spine.

“No~! Yuuri, come in me. I want you in me. Don’t you dare finish on my ass!” growled Victor as he turned in Yuuri’s arms and hooked his leg on Yuuri’s waist, grinding his erection against his husband’s hip.

At this, Yuuri barked out a deep laugh and said, “Okay, okay, my Vitya. I was just kidding. I know how you love it when I come inside. Can I put it in now?”

“God, yes. Always yes, Yuuri,” replied Victor. Victor’s painting a wrecked image right now that Yuuri can’t say no to. As much as he wants to tease Victor, his own control and patience are wearing thin as well. He wants to come inside his husband and fill him up to the brim, letting him know that Yuuri will give him everything he wants always, as long he can.

He reached for the lube they always keep near the shower stall and generously slicked up his cock, then he held the tip against Victor’s rim and slowly pushed inside, thrusting shallowly to let Victor get used to the intrusion once again. Victor’s moans and tight grasp on his neck and shoulders show how much he loves it. Time to up his ante. Tightly gripping the back of Victor’s thighs, he lifted him up and leaned their weight on the shower wall, and said, “Grip the handlebars behind you, Vitya. I got you.”

Once Victor took hold of the handles, he demanded, “Yuuri, Yuuri, fuck me now. I can’t wait anymore!”

“Get ready, Vitya. Your wish is my command,” Yuuri growled on Victor’s ear as he started to piston his hips; directly hitting Victor’s pleasure spots, as if he knows them like the back of his hand. He bounced Victor on his cock in time with his thrusts, trying to get deeper and deeper, carving himself inside his husband’s slick canal.

Victor looks like he could die right now, on his husband’s dick, on his husband’s amazing and gorgeous dick. He says that and that the way he’s getting fucked right now tramps the exhaustion he felt the whole day.

“Fuck, Vitya. Don’t say things like that while I’m holding you up.” Yuuri’s trips to the gym are definitely worth it if he gets to show it off by lifting his husband like this. His biceps and forearm are bulging as he moves Victor. His ab muscles are contracting as he thrusts deeper into him.

“Yes, Yuuri. That’s it. Yes, yes! Ahhhn~ Yes. Harder!” shouted Victor as he tipped his head back. He released his hand from the handlebar to try to seek release.

Yuuri stopped his ministrations, looked directly at his eyes, and said, “Don’t touch yourself, Vitya. Only come when I say you can, and keep your hands on the handlebars.”

At Yuuri’s commanding voice, Victor immediately put his hand back and ducked his head to nuzzle on Yuuri’s temple, “I’m sorry, Yuuri. Please continue, _solnyshko_. I’m so close. Please, Yuuri.”

“Good boy, Vitya,” Yuuri said as he began to thrust up harder. Victor undulated his hips in time with Yuuri’s, eliciting loud moans from both of them.

This is Victor’s favorite position whenever they have shower sex. This way, he sees all of Yuuri’s muscles ripple as he lifts him and try to thrust harder and deeper in him, and he gets to see a more dominant side of him as he makes sure to take care of Victor while giving pleasure to him and keeping him safe all at the same time. He gives back by gyrating his hips harder, bouncing higher, telling him how good he makes him feel, and loving him with his everything.

“I’m close, _lapochka_ ,” Victor said as he locked lips with Yuuri.

“Me too. Just a little more, babe,” Yuuri pistoned his hips faster, aiming directly at his husband’s prostate. Victor’s cock is leaking profusely as it grinds against his abs. His moans are louder now too. Few more thrusts and he knows Victor will come untouched.

“Come, Vitya. Come for me.”

Yuuri’s command pushed Victor off the edge of his pleasure and came hard, smoky white jets smearing their torsos. Yuuri continued his assault, spurred on by the clamping of his husband’s walls on his dick as he came. It’s so tight and hot inside; Victor’s still undulating his hips, increasing his pleasure as it heightens and tips him over the edge too, coming inside his husband in hot bursts. Victor loves it if his moaning is any indication, “Hnngh… Yuuri, that was a lot! You’re amazing. So good~”

“Give me five and I’ll wash us up,” Yuuri said as he slowly released Victor. In return, Victor stood taller and wrapped his arms around him, silently telling him to lean on him this time as he regains his energy. Yuuri nuzzled his face on Victor’s neck and snickered, “Well, you looked so beautiful and hot, Vitya—I had to let it all out. And you felt amazing too.”

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he caressed Victor’s back then rubbed his butt and thighs.

“I feel great, _lyubov moya_. Thank you. I feel your cum dripping out of my ass, though,” replied Victor as he kissed Yuuri’s temple before laughing.

Yuuri groaned on Victor’s shoulder and teasingly bit it. “Victor, only one round tonight—no more. We have work tomorrow. Let’s wash up. Sorry, babe. Forget about my hard-on for now,” he said as he plucked Victor’s hand away from his slowly hardening cock, and kissed his knuckles.

Victor pouted but conceded to have Yuuri wash him. Their after shower ritual consists of putting on the different facial and body creams and serums. Despite Yuuri’s protests that he doesn’t need it since he’s always at the office or behind the scenes during Victor’s shoots, he acquiesced and let his husband massage the serums on his face. Victor believes that the Koreans are getting it right with their 10-step skin care daily routine, and that consistency is key. Even though they’re tired, he ensures their skincare routine is followed every night. Yuuri tried to understand why it has to be 10 steps when all the liquid stuff looks the same for him. Although he admits that Victor looks even more beautiful and radiant than before; so he sits down and keeps his mouth shut as he gazes at his husband busy himself with the ninth step, which is the moisturizer… or is it a sleeping mask?

“Yuuri, honey, it’s a sleeping mask. I know you stayed long in the kitchen today so you need extra moisturizing tonight. You can go get our babies as you let it set. Okay, you’re good to go,” Victor said as he kissed Yuuri’s lips, then continued on his own routine. He has more steps tonight as he will also put on a lip mask to look good for the upcoming photoshoots.

Yuuri stood up and kissed his husband’s shoulder in return. Regardless of their busy schedule everyday, they always make sure to have time for each other in the evening. They cannot go to sleep without talking about their day as they cuddle at night. He opened the door to the bedroom and called out for Makkachin and Vicchan to settle them in their bed.

Victor emerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later. He had to do a quick Instagram story about his skin care regimen and to endorse some products at the same time. Yuuri was lying on the bed facing him with his iPhone illuminating his face.

“What are you doing, _solnyshko_?” asked Victor as he went to his side of the bed, leaned down to kiss the dogs, before settling in and hugging Yuuri from behind to peek at his screen.

“Posting Vicchan’s video on my Instagram. Recently, he’s more requested than my food posts,” Yuuri replied, voice starting to get heavy with sleep.

“Oh, the one while we were eating? He was so silly!”

“Yeah… I’m almost done…. There! Now time for my baby~” Yuuri said in a singsong voice, turning to face Victor and smother him with kisses.

Vicchan was barking at Yuuri as he tried to get in between them to separate him from Victor. It’s cute how Vicchan is so protective over Victor, while Makkachin just stared at their silliness, lazily wagging her tail as she looked on. But when she sees Victor kissing and latching on Yuuri like an octopus, she silently inserts herself in the space between their legs, motioning them to separate.

“Okay, okay, I’m moving. Vicchan, why are you so mean to Daddy? You love Papa more than me now?” Yuuri fake cried, asking sympathy from the puppy. There was none given. Vicchan proceeded to go to Victor’s side and nuzzle him.

“There, there, my babies. Let’s all go to sleep, hmm? Vicchan, say sorry to your Daddy and we’ll all sleep together, okay?” Victor said in a sweet voice as he picked Vicchan up to apologize to Yuuri and then put him down beside Makkachin by the foot of their king-size bed. “I’m free now, my love. I need my evening cuddle, please~”

Yuuri lied down and spread out his arms on the bed to welcome Victor as he cuddled on his side, head pillowed by Yuuri’s shoulder.

“I love you, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov,” blurted Yuuri as he ran his hand on Victor’s silky strands.

Shocked at Yuuri’s words, Victor quickly lifted his head and looked at him with round eyes.

“What? Can’t I say that to my husband out of the blue?” he said as he crookedly smiled and moved his hand to caress Victor’s cheek. “I always love you, Victor. Even though we sometimes argue, or when we are apart, I always love you, my Victor. Always.”

A lone tear ran down Victor’s cheek. Yuuri wiped it away with his thumb and pulled Victor to his side once again. Victor complied and returned to his earlier position. He nuzzled Yuuri’s neck and softly said, “I love you too, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. Always. Thank you for loving me, for my life and love… for everything."

Yuuri felt Victor hug him tighter than before, his leg hitching higher, paused for a while then rub his cock.

He halted his movements by grabbing Victor’s thigh, “Babe~ we need to sleep. We both need our energy tomorrow, okay? Sleep now. I’ll fuck your brains out again tomorrow.”

“Yuuri! So lewd! That wasn’t even my intention!” Victor pouted, seeming offended, but with one corner of his lips curving up, he seems to be enjoying tormenting his husband.

“Okay, if it wasn’t, then it’s fine if we have sex next week instead, right?”

A repulsed noise came from Victor and he was hugged a lot tighter, to the point of crushing his ribcage. Both legs are now around Yuuri as well. Does he have a puppy or an octopus husband? Yuuri mused as Victor continued to pout audibly.

“YUURI! How dare—? No!”

“But you said—“

“You are going to fuck my brains out tomorrow. Period. Good night, my dear husband,” Victor cut him off and kissed him good night. He cuddled close to Yuuri until his breath evened out, holding on to the promise of tomorrow.

“So silly, Vitya. Good night, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those who commented, gave kudos, subscribed, and bookmarked our work! It feeds our drive to write more!
> 
> I'm looking forward to hearing on what you guys think of this. Prompts, asks, etc. are also welcome :)
> 
> You can reach me (airieru) at my [Tumblr](https://airieru.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_yelien/).
> 
> Koi (fujoshikoi) is also on [Tumblr](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fujoshikoi).
> 
> We usually lurk more on tumblr these days.
> 
> See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for the next chapter! It's getting out of hand (pun intended) hehehe
> 
> Talk to us regarding Yuri!!! On Ice, or anything under the sun:  
> [airieru](https://airieru.tumblr.com/)  
> [fujoshikoi](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
